Tatsu-chan
by Kchaan
Summary: Takao Kazunari, un estudiante universitario, busca un lugar donde quedarse luego de pelearse con sus padres, Midorima no puede hacerse cargo de su "exclusiva" personalidad y aún no conoce lo suficiente a sus nuevos compañeros para pedirles hacerse responsable de un ser tan revoltoso, excepto uno, Himuro Tatsuya. [HimuTaka]


Takao Kazunari estaba solo y sin hogar, luego de una tonta pelea con sus padres respecto a su independencia. En medio de la calle sin nada que hacer más que insultar y patear lo que veía, se encontraba el azabache junto a sus maletas, ya le había hablado a todos los que conocía, Midorima no podía contener la personalidad de Takao en su casa igual que sus ex compañeros y sus nuevos compañeros no los conocía lo suficiente para pedirles asilo.

Taiga me miro como si se tratara de una broma pesada, pero no era así, trágicamente, no era así. Su mirada era desconcertante después de que yo asintiera con la cabeza, mientras apretaba mis labios, el, se dedicaba a rechazarme. No era mi primer rechazo, pero sentía más que admiración por tal persona, era la necesidad de sobrepasarlo pero a la vez quería poder compartir noches con esta cruel y maravillosa persona.

—Lo siento Tatsuya, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. —respondió de una manera tan... él. Lo sentía, de verdad, quizás era lo único que me reconfortaba en ese momento. Pero era increíble el hecho que no había regalado ninguna lágrima, me sentía bien, por fin había desechado todos esos sentimientos indecentes por aquel tigre.

Pero esto, no termina aquí. Prometiendo, nunca más enamorarme de un hombre, luego de que Taiga se fuera a Japón, me dedique a mejorar en mi deporte favorito, el básquet, pero, además mi autoestima quedó por el subsuelo, me dedicaba a ir a algún pub americano para beber y tener sexo con cualquiera, hombres y mujeres. Pero mi amor por el seguía ardiendo, conseguí un pasaje a Japón y la autorización de mis padres, no es que fuera un masoquista ni nada, me sentía augusto para ver de nuevo a mi hermano.

Al llegar a Japón me inscribí en el instituto Yosen. Reconocido por su club de básquet, sin pensarlo me inscribí en este. En la primera práctica me encontré con un gigante morado. Un chico realmente grande, Atsushi, Murasakibara Atsushi. Básicamente me volví su amigo hasta el punto de llamarlo por su nombre de pila. Puede reunirme con mi hermano y aclarar mis sentimientos, pero él también me confesó que él estaba saliendo con un chico, el tal fantasma, Kuroko Tetsuya. Enamorado nuevamente de un chico, mi vida era una comedia trágica. Me sentía tan mal conmigo mismo por mis sentimientos, Atsushi no merecía mi amor. Aún que sabía que este había mantenido una extraña relación con su ex capitán, pero eso a mí no es que me importara mucho.

Pasaron los años y me pude declarar al último año de instituto, él me dijo que volvería con sus ex compañeros, junto con Taiga en su equipo. ¿Me le pude declarar después de eso? Si. Pero su respuesta me dolió.

—Lo siento Muro-chin pero yo sigo enamorado de Aka-chin.

No sé si lo que más me dolió fue el rechazo o el hecho que mencionara a otra persona de la misma forma que me hablaba a mí. Él se retiró del lugar con sus dulces y me dejo solo en medio de la cancha.

Me derrumbe ahí mismo. Volvería a mis mismas andadas, pub, alcohol y sexo, mucho sexo.

Himuro Tatsuya se encontraba solo y triste, y lo único a que se dedicaba a vagar por las calles luego de clases, Taiga se encontraba ocupado con su nueva pareja, Kuroko y Atsushi solo era un bueno amigo, solo y sin compañía, no tenía nada que hacer con su vida.

Vagando por ahí a media noche, Tatsuya se encontró a su nuevo compañero de equipo golpeando e insultando a cualquier cosa que se le atravesara, Tatsuya pensó que ese comportamiento no era normal de él. Himuro se acercó al enfadado Takao.

—Eh, Takao, ¿te encuentras bien? —Himuro se le acercó a un paso acelerado antes de que dañará a alguien.

—¿Tatsu-chan? —Kazunari se encontraba agitado, cansado y hambriento, puesto que no había comido desde las tres, y además, con un par de lágrimas en las mejillas.— Yo… lo siento. —este rápidamente se secó torpemente las lágrimas.

—¿Te paso algo en casa? —preguntó Tatsuya mientras tomaba a Takao de los hombros, este parecía que estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

—¿Qué casa? Yo no tengo casa. —empezó a sonreír y a reírse bobamente. Takao estaba a punto de romper en llanto ahí mismo.— Soy un tonto, tonto, tonto. —Himuro se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y en ese mismo momento Kazunari no pudo más.

Lo último que recordaba Takao era a Tatsu-chan hablándole y ahora se encontraba costado en una superficie muy cómoda y con un agradable y familiar aroma. Al abrir más los ojos se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una casa y en una cama que no conocía.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Takao? —Himuro apareció de la nada con un vaso de agua y una tableta de pastillas.

—Me puedes llamar Kazunari, digo, ya que estoy en tu cama. —comentó el menor divertido.

—Veo que te encuentras muy bien, Kazunari. —Takao inmediatamente pensó en lo sensual que se escuchaba y veía su nombre saliendo de los labios de aquel muchacho, rápidamente se arrepintió por pensar esas cosas de su compañero, de su nuevo compañero. Aún no le hacía mucha molestia, Takao sabía que era gay y Himuro sabía que era gay y viceversa.

—He, tómate esto. —Tatsuya le entrego el vaso con agua y una pastilla blanca.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Drogas? —tomó el vaso y la pastilla.— Gracias. —tragó la pastilla junto el agua.

—¿Y? ¿Por qué estas así? —Himuro se sentó a un lado de la cama.

—Me fui de mi casa.

—¿Por?

—Porque soy un idiota.

—¿No le has pedido ayuda a tus ex compañeros?

—Sí, pero no pueden.

—¿Tampoc. podría soportarme en su casa y menos con sus padres tan estrictos. —tomó algo de agua.

—Puedes quedarte aquí algunos días mientras te disculpas con tus padres.

—No pienso volver a esa casa.

—Entonces puede quedarte aquí mientras consigues algo de dinero para pagar un piso.

— ¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! —instintivamente, Takao se abalanzo a abrazar a Himuro, separándose rápidamente avergonzado. — Yo... Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, está bien. —sonrió. — Voy a buscarte algo de comida, luego podrás descansar. —Himuro se retiró de la habitación.

Takao Kazunari no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Luego de unas semanas conviviendo con Himuro, Takao descubrió que solo era una máscara su tranquila u pacífica apariencia. Cada tanto, Himuro se iba a pubs y traía a chicas semi desnudas y a chicos totalmente nerviosos, mientras Takao no podía dormir hasta que el ruido parará. Lloraba noche por medio y a la noche siguiente traía a una nueva víctima a la cual seducir. Takao aprendió que ese era el juego de su mayor y decidió no entrometerse, al menos lo intentaría. Kazunari encontró un trabajo estable y consiguió el dinero suficiente para pagar un piso, por lo menos por un par de meses, pero no podía alejarse de Himuro, se había hecho totalmente dependiente de el, porque claro, el no desarrollar sentimientos por aquel moreno, era imposible. Sintiendo celos por cada persona que cruzaba esa puerta para llegar a la cama de su amado. Pero, por su gran idiotez, decidió contarle que había conseguido ya el dinero suficiente para no molestarlo más.

—Oh, ya veo, supongo que ya era hora, ¿no? —Himuro comentó con una sonrisa. Le agradaba tener a Takao viviendo con él, claro que tenía sus desventajas. El hecho de que descubriera su vida nocturna y todo "eso". Himuro, tal y cual, por cosas de la vida, desarrollo, pequeños pero significativos sentimientos por el ex ojo de halcón de Shutoku y por supuesto no se sentía para nada bien con la próxima partida del chico. Himuro al acostarse con cualquier persona que se cruzaba por delante, excepto sus amigos, Takao se sentía totalmente fuera del rango de Tatsuya. Esté continuó diciendo que no había problema en no pagarle los días que se había quedado y que guardara el dinero para su propio departamento.

—Lo siento si te incomodé mientras estaba aquí. —comentó Takao mientras avanzaba a su futura ex habitación.

—No te preocupes, no me incomodabas.

—Me refería a tus salidas nocturnas. —Dijo Kazunari— Me preguntaba, porque lo hacías.

—Cosas del pasado.

—Si son del pasado, ¿por qué lo haces ahora?

—Creo que esta conversación debe terminar.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención que te enfadaras.

—No lo has hecho. —Himuro se alejó.— Tengo que irme a mi "salida nocturna".— Sin querer, Takao empezó a arder en celos, no quería volver a escuchar a Tatsuya teniendo relaciones con otro u otra, puesto que, lo quería para el solo.

—¿Por qué no hacer tu salida nocturna aquí? Digo, ya que es mi última noche en esta casa…—Takao se acercó a Tatsuya y se puso de puntillas para quedar a su altura.— Por favor, Tat-su-chan~

—Podemos beber algo aquí y luego ir al pub, ¿Qué dices?

—Claro~

—Excelente. —Kazunari sonrió.

Pasaron aproximadamente las siguiente 4 horas bebiendo, emborrachándose y hablando trivialidades, sobre sus exs y etc, además de estar viendo diversos cortos (desde comedias hasta eróticas). Himuro pensó que ya era hora de irse al pub.

—No me quiero ir Tatsu-chan~

—Vamos, te gustará.

—Eh, Tatsu-chan, ¿por qué no puedo ser yo tu "salida nocturna"?

—Kazunari, por favor.

Takao se levantó de su silla y se puso sobre Tatsuya. —Vamos, será divertido. —Takao se empezó a desvestir.

—No, estás borracho, solo dices tonterías. —Himuro trató de sacarse Takao de encima, pero a la vez no quería quitárselo.

—Dicen que los borrachos son los más sinceros de todos, ¿eh? —Takao empezó a moverse sobre la entrepierna de Himuro.

—Para. —pero luego de decir eso, soltó un gemido por el roce del trasero de Kazunari con su miembro. — Si así quieres jugar, así jugaremos.

Himuro tomó por el cuello a Takao y lo atrajo hacia el para besarlo. Un beso apasionado y totalmente erótico y mojado, gemidos y jadeos acompañados de constantes roces, movimientos y toqueteos de Takao, Himuro se deshizo de su camisa, tomó a Takao y se lo llevo a la cama.

La habitación se llenó de sonidos lujuriosos y lascivos, totalmente obscenos y pornográficos. Porque, para que mentir, deseaban hacer eso uno con el otro hace demasiado tiempo, se llevaban conteniendo tanto que todo era tan… tan _todo_.

—Tatsu-chan~ por favor, no vuelvas a hacer esto con otra persona que no sea yo.

—¿Estás celoso?

—Si, y mucho. Por qué me gustas y mucho~

—¿Y esa confesión tan directa? Después de lo que hicimos está mucho más que obvio que estás loco por mí.

—Eres un tonto Tatsu-chan~


End file.
